After the Night
by TheMediaMan
Summary: Persona 4 lemon fic featuring Kanji Tatsumi and Rise Kujikawa. Rise goes with Kanji to his home after browsing around shops and other things, they decided to stay the night This fic contains heavy adult content, you have been warned!


This lemon fic contains the couple Rise Kujikawa X Kanji Tatsumi from the Persona series, one of my favorite pairings in the series. There aren't many lemon fics featuring them, so I decided to make one, hope you enjoy.

Rise and Kanji just got to Kanji's home for the night after they hung out at June's and the flea markets they had out for goodies. They bought a few goodies from the stores and put them near his shelf in his bedroom, they were both tired, and Rise needed a place to stay when she asked him and he let her friend stay. Rise was wearing a white collar shirt and blue jeans. Kanji was wearing a black casual t-shirt and blue jeans as well.

Rise: Whew! i'm tired already, it's been a bit of a long night.

Kanji: So am I, these items are good finds, are they?

Rise: Yeah they are, I like that good looking red-scarf for winters!

Rise used a mirror to fix her face a little, Kanji went over to her and gave her a slight shoulder rub, Rise felt relaxed.

Rise: Ah, that feels good, and gentle, too.

Kanji: I know right?

Kanji then proceeded to move his hands to her hips, Rise then felt relaxed and turned to his face. Rise then stared at Kanji for a minute and exchanged smiles, Rise put his palms on his chest.

Kanji: It's no problem, isn't it?

Rise: Of course not.

Kanji: Says the cute idol.

Rise: Hehe... you're sweet.

Kanji: And you are, too.

After a small giggle, Rise began Kissing Kanji on the lips, she put her arms around his neck while kissing him passionately and he went along with it with his hands on her hips, the two are dancing slightly around while they are in a lip-lock with Kanji kissing around her lips while moving his right hand down her back and her right breast being caressed and played with with Kanji's left hand, the sensation and feelings went through with them as they kissed.

After a while, Kanji sat on the bed and Rise began to take his shirt off, Rise stares at his muscular body in awe, and places her right hand and flows her hand down and up his exposed torso. Rise looked at his crotch and noticed his dick inside his jeans sticking out, she proceeded to unbuckle his belt, button, and zipped down his fly, she digged through his black briefs, and took his big, erect cock out, she started stroking it slow with her right hand, and rising up to Kanji's face, all relaxed and aroused while doing it. Kanji then started to unbutton Rise's shirt out of it and took her black bra off, and from there, her chest is exposed to him, much like Rise's Shadow when she tries to take all of her clothes off, it's a similar situation but without the "shadow" thing.

Rise:(quietly) I'm getting wet just doing this... (his cuteness is getting me hot...)

Kanji: *moans* Me too...

After a few moments, she gets down to his erect cock and begins to perform oral sex, Kanji's soft moans of pleasure have shouted out, with rise moving her mouth up and down his dick, tasting the pre-cum while moving her tongue down and up his member, after a while, Rise then started to softly lick and suck his scrotum.

Kanji: Oh god yes...

Rise then rose up to Kanji's face and the two kissed each other passionately, and Kanji then sucking on one of her tits.

Rise: *Yelp* oh yes, right there!

Kanji then took her panties and tossed them aside, they are sitting on the bed kissing, with Kanji's right hand rubbing her pussy back and forth. Rise moaned as her pussy is being toyed with.

He got a condom from the condom box and put it on his erect penis, to be safe.

Kanji: Glad it fits...

Rise: Good, now make love to me.

Kanji got on the missionary position standing on his knee and slided his cock inside her pussy, Rise let out a small yelp, he moved back and forth slowly and then sped it up eventually. He thrusts deep inside her pussy, give Rise chills and warmth. As she was getting hammered, Rise moaned and yelped softly, all of that was like music to Kanji's ears. His hips moving back and forth with his dick inside her, Rise then took her hands and caressed her boobs, squeezing and moving them up and down giving herself pleasure while her pussy is being hammered.

After that, Rise got on top on Kanji and does the cowgirl position, she moves up and down his hard, erect cock, Kanji put his hands on her hips to help her move up and down, this went on for a minute, with Kanji massaging her bare ass with his left hand, then she stopped going up and down and then Kanji proceeded to move his hips up and down very fast, fucking her hard and fast, Rise bent down a little and he started to hug her back while his cock goes up and down in her pussy very fast.

Rise: Ahhh! arrghh! arrgh! Oh god!

Rise was yelling in pleasure as she gets hammered, she feels so good in the process. Rise then leaned back and her back being arched slightly and starts moving up and down again with Kanjis hands on her hips assisting her movements. Her body bobbing up and down his erect, protected manhood while her shapely boobs with hard, perky tits bounce up and down like basketballs. Kanji stares at her cute idol-style body.

Kanji:(softly) Oh, you're so fucking adorable.

Rise: As are you! ohhh... ah god, ahhh!

Kanji reached his hands up to her bouncing boobs and started to squeeze and caress them. This kept going on for a couple of minutes, then they got off, looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips. Kanji was thinking taking her bows out of her hair to let the twin ponytails out and let all of her brown hair down.

Kanji: Could I let your hair down?

Rise: Anything you like, will that change how I look?

Kanji: You still look cute either way, with or without your pigtails.

Rise blushed a little at the comment.

Rise: oh... hehe, thanks.

Kanji then proceeded to take out the bows forming her pigtails and all of her hair drops down displaying long and lovely brown hair, Kanji is slightly amazed at what he saw. They resumed kissing each other and eventually, Rise got on her knees and palms and Kanji started doing Doggie-style sex on her, Kanjis hands are on her hips as he thrusted into her pussy. Rise raised her head up slightly and moaned sexually in pleasure.

Rise: Oh god yes! don't stop Kanji, don't stop! Ahhhhh!

Kanji bent down a bit while fucking her and grabbed both her boobs under her body, Rise was feeling so much comfort and pleasure either way, then he leaned back to the position he was in previously.

They then went back into the missionary position the same way it was before, Kanji grabbed both of her legs to help spread the pussy out while fucking her. Rise commended Kanji for being a real sex machine for one who has gone through sexual confusion.

Rise: Oh, Kanji! You're amazing! Ohhh... Ahhh!

Kanji: Same to... you...

They continued banging each other for a few minutes, with each of them feeling pleasure like they just don't care.

Rise: Oh god, I'M GONNA CUM! *orgasmed* Ahhhh! ehhh... ohhh yes...

After a big love-making session, the idol had orgasmed and her liquid was on his condom, he even felt her orgasm through the skin of his erect dick. Kanji was about to come, so he slid his dick out of her pussy, quickly took the condom out and started stroking his cock, after a while, he started to ejaculate and Kanji moaned hard when he orgasmed...

Kanji: Ahhhh! Ohhh yeah... ugghh...

Big shots of white hot semen shot out of his dick hard like a squirt gun around 7 times, it landed on her abdomen as well as her breasts. Long lines of white cum were all over her exposed body. He stroked his cock to get every last bit of semen from his penis, but eventually, Rise took her right hand and stroked his cock to help him out.

After their big love-making session, they kissed each other in satisfaction and they both lied down in bed beside each other.

Kanji: How did you like it?

Rise: I love every minute of it...

Kanji: Thanks, you don't mind if we do this secretly more often, huh?

Rise: Of course, as long as you have condoms.

Kanji: heh, yeah.

They both drifted into a good nights sleep. With her arms around his somewhat muscular body.


End file.
